villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Callista Ramirez-Hernandez
Callista Ramirez-Hernandez, also known as Misfortune's Mother, is a major character from the 2019 indie horror comedy video game Little Misfortune. She is the neglectful mother of Misfortune. Biography Past Callista Ramirez was a normal woman who ended up having sexual relations with Mr. Hernandez, Misfortune's father. When she found out she was pregnant, she attempted to terminate the pregnancy, but due to it being illegal, she saw no choice but to marry Hernandez and have his child, who she named "Misfortune" as a cruel reminder of her thoughts towards her daughter. Over the next eight years, Callista grew into a rampant alcoholic, smoker, and adulterer. She told Misfortune that she was drinking juice instead of wine, and that it was to silence her "inner demons". She and her husband would often get into fights, which upset and worried Misfortune. Later, she began sending Misfortune to buy cigarettes and liquor for her while she had sexual relations with strangers behind dumpsters. One time, she forgot Misfortune at the store and left her there all night, leaving Misfortune in tears. Like other people in the world, Callista wears a mask with a false smile to cover her tears and make herself look happy, and would become angry and upset if Misfortune was sad or unsmiling. ''Little Misfortune'' After Misfortune is lured into a "game" by Morgo, he offers her Eternal Happiness as a reward, and Misfortune agrees to the game so she can give it to her mother. On her way out, she passes her mother in the kitchen, cooking rabbit soup while drinking and smoking. Misfortune informs her mother that she is going out to play, but she gives no reaction. After the events of the game, it is revealed that Morgo lured Misfortune into the path of an oncoming car shortly after she left the house, which struck and killed her, and that most of the journey was Misfortune's wandering soul. Misfortune sees her mother weeping while talking to a policeman, and finally sees her own dead body in the street. Before the spirit fox Benjamin takes Misfortune to the afterlife, Misfortune tells her mother that, despite everything, she loves her. If the player uses glitter on all the applicable items in the game, they will unlock the Eternal Happiness ending, which shows Callista take off her mask and finally seem content. Personality Callista, while not desiring to be evil or cruel, comes off as abusive and neglectful towards her daughter, who she tried to abort before her birth and later treated like an inconvenience. She is a very sad and unhappy person, covering up her "inner demons" with alcohol, smoking, and sex with men other than her abusive husband. Despite not wanting Misfortune, she does care for her, always wanting her to be smiling, and finally breaking down and mourning after Misfortune's death. Gallery Annex6.png|Misfortune with her mother Maskmother.jpg|Callista's false smile 1570990467_little-misfortune.jpg|Callista takes off her mask and mourns her daughter. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Adulterers Category:Addicts Category:Scapegoat Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Spouses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mute Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful